HappySSFD2018
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Ketika hastag #HappySSFD2018 memenuhi timeline facebook Sarada [ Untuk SasuSaku Fanday 2018 ]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **#HappySSFD2018**

 **Summary: Ketika hastag #HappySSFD2018 memenuhi timeline facebook Sarada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keramaian bus sekolahnya sudah seperti pasar swalayan, itu sudah biasa.

Sarada menggerutu, dia menyumpal kupingnya dengan kertas kosong.

Suara remahan _snack_ Chouchou di sebelahnya, teriakan Boruto di bangku depan, Denki yang melempar sepatunya-Mitsuki yang ngamuk karena dicium sepatu si Denki-itu ciuman pertama dia. Sorakan histeris kumpulan mahluk _jantan_ yang tengah adu panco juga nggak ketinggalan. Demi apapun, ini bus-bukan sekolah, bukan ruangan kelasnya, bukan juga tempat beralaskan dataran-bukan itu. Tapi bergerak dan apa yang dilakukan mereka tentunya membahayakan.

"Kau mau?" Chouchou menawarinya makanan, "Tidak, terimakasih." Mata cokelatnya langsung berbinar, Sarada mendengus. sudah dipastilan jika teman gembulnya itu tidak ikhlas berbagi.

Gadis berkacamata itu memilih mengambil ponselnya, _dari pada bosan_ -pikirnya. Menunggu lima belas menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah dalam kondisi bus yang seperti mengadakan konser rock bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Itu ponsel baru, hadiah dari paman Itachi yang sampai sekarang masih menyandang status bujang lapuk terseksi.

 _Facebook_

Klik

 _No signal,_ Sarada ingin mengumpat.

Itu akun baru, baru diresmikan dua minggu silam, bibi Karin yang membuatnya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibu ataupun ayahnya, bisa bahaya jika mereka tahu.

Kepolosan sang anak jadi taruhan.

Berita politik.

 _Scroll_

 _ **Tanpa nama**_ _menambahlan foto baru;_

 _ **dua hari lalu**_

 _VIRALKAN!_

 _ **Foto**_ _: Art Rangga and Dilan, pasangan paling fenomenal zaman now._

 _ **430 like 102 komentar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Scroll_

 _ **Komp***_ _memberitakan keadaan terkini mr. Tiang listrik yang mengalami kecelakaan maut. Untungnya dia sehat wal'afiyat, tidak ada benjolan segede bakpau apalagi sampe geger otak. Tapi konon gosipnya, sang penabrak diindikasikan nyaris amnesia._

 _ **#SaveTiangListrik**_

 _ **#DramaPapaNumberOne**_

 _ **.**_

 _Scroll_

 _Status baru bibi kantin tentang menu baru yang katanya maknyus._

 _ **23 suka, 6 komentar**_ _._

 _._

 _Scroll_

 _ **Konohamaru_nyan**_ _mengganti foto profilnya;_

 _ **Foto**_ _: Bareng awewe desa tetangga._

 _ **57 suka, 15 komentar**_

 _ **AsuAsuma**_ _membalas_ _ **:**_ _Ditunggu undangannya ya dek, semoga langgeng sampe merittttt._ _ **3 jam yang lalu. suka. balas**_

 _._

 _Scroll_

 _ **Itachipyon**_ _menambahkan dua foto baru;_

 _ **6 jam lalu**_

 _Pisau cukur baru, made in wkwkwk-land, ceritanya lagi pamer :p_

 _ **Foto**_ _: pisau cukur merek pi*p, warna abu-abu. Mulus tanpa karat. Pisau cukur khusus darah biru._

 _ **123 suka, 21 komentar**_

 _ **Itachipyon**_ _membalas_ _ **:**_ _Plis deh, kalo elu gak suka mending angkat ketek dulu. Siapa yang paling bersih, punya gue gak ada bulu._ _ **23 detik yang lalu. 3 suka. balas**_

 _ **.**_

Sarada tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dia melongo. Kelakuan si paman nyatanya amit-amit, pantes aja nggak laku-laku.

Sarada bosan, dia lelah, dia merana, dia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

 _Scroll_ -terus saja gitu, sampai Oroschimaru- _sensei_ pindah jadi artis shampo lain.

 _ **Jogag Busang**_ _memperbarui stetusnya;_

 _ **12 jam lalu.**_

 _ **#HappySSFD2018**_

 _ **13 suka 0 komentar**_

 _SSFD_? alis gelapnya mengkerut, Sarada merasa tidak asing dengan hastag itu. Maka dari itu-

Klik

 _Scroll_

 _ **Hyl**_ _menambahkan foto baru;_

 _ **Satu hari lalu**_

 _HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY_

 _Harapan gue buat OTP tercinta ini, semoga momen manis selalu tercipta di antara mereka walaupun kadang kala tidak bisa terus bersama. Tapi percaya, deh. Justru dengan adanya jarak tersebut, ikatan cinta mereka semakin bertambah kuat. Ditambah dengan adanya dedeq Sarada dan -calon- uhuk yang entah kapan akan dibikin dan brojol :")))/_

 _Noh'kan, ngayal lagi X"D/_

 _Sedih tahun ini gak ngerayain SSFD gegara TO :"))) tapi setidaknya gue bisa ngucapin aja udah seneng banget, daripada gak sama sekali._

 _ **#HappySSFD2018**_

 _ **Foto:**_ _kue dengan gambar SasuSaku di atasnya, bikin ngiler tjoy!_

 _ **68 suka 27 komentar**_

Dan ternyata itu adalah SasuSaku _fanday_ , sarada senang... Senang mengetahui fakta jika kedua orang tuanya begitu dicintai. Ia kembali melihat status lainnya, status yang menjadikan SSFD sebagai topik mereka.

 _ **Ria Isn't Jellyfish**_ _memperbarui statusnya:_

 _ **18 jam lalu**_

 _HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY_

 _ **#HappySSFD2018**_

 _ **26 suka 0 komentar**_

Dan-dan maih banyak lagi.

Mereka yang membuat video, AMV, fanfiksi, art, saling meet up sesama fans hingga pizza spesial. Atau bahkan hanya sekadar ucapan tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sarada terharu, ternyata orang tuanya banyak dicintai. Dia nyaris nangis tapi gak jadi, takut diledek cengeng dan berahir ngamuk. Tapi tunggu dulu, pikirannya masih belum konek.

Apa sih SSFD?

Dia butuh penjelasan lebih rinci selain fakta jika itu adalah perayaan tahunan pecinta SasuSaku.

Jika diingat, kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang bintang. Ibunya cantik bin setrong, ayahnya ganteng bikin doki-doki. Wajar saja jika mereka punya banyak fans, fans yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia, baik fans garis keras sampai yang sedang-sedang saja. Mereka dicintai, dikenal sebagai SasuSaku yang merupakan singkatan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin, seperti itu.

Lalu apa itu SSFD?

Keningnya mengkerut,

Scroll

 _ **Anonim**_ _membagikan kiriman_ _ **Banjir Tomat Ceri**_ _pada tanggal 22 Januari 2018_

 _...lihat selengkapnya._

Klik

 _ **Banjir TomatCeri**_ _memposting;_

 _ **20 Januari**_

 _Bagi yang belum tau apa itu SSFD, baca penjelasan di bawah ini ya!_

 _Apa sih SSFD itu?_

 _SSFD atau singkatan dari SasuSaku Fanday adalah Fanday yang dibuat oleh dan untuk SasuSaku Lovers Indonedia maupun SSL Indonesia yang ada di luar negeri. Perayaan ini berawal di tahun 2010, docetuskan untuk ikut merayakan peluncuran fanbook di negara Filipina._

 _Kapan kita merayakan SSFD?_

 _Setiap tanggal 20-21 Febuari_

 _Mengapa dipilih tanggal 20 Febuart?_

 _Karena pada tanggal tersebut sedang terjadi peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi, sehingga memiliki filosofi yang melekat dengan SasuSaku itu sendiri. Ibaratnya, Sasuke itu prince of winter dan Sakura itu princess of spring._

 _Bagaimana cara kita berpartisipasi dan merayakannya?_

 _Karena konsep SSFD sendiri merupakan perayaan, kalian bisa melakukan banyak hal sesuai dengan kreativitas kalian sendiri._

 _ **Seperti:**_

 _-Menggambar_

 _-Menulis_

 _-Menyanyi_

 _-Cosplay_

 _-Update status_

 _-Meet up_

 _-Dan lain-lain_

 _Jangan lupa update karya dan kreatifitas kalian kemudian sertakan tagar_ _ **#HappySSFS2018**_

 _ **Info tentang SSFD tahun-tahun sebelumnya dapat di cek di link di bawah ini;**_

 _._

 _. /_

... dan lain-lain.

Jadi, Sarada bisa menyimpulkan jika SSFD adalah sebuah hari perayaan khusus untuk para SSL. Untuk para SasuSaku lovers, Para fans sejati kedua orang tuanya. dimana mereka akan membuat karya baik dalam bentuk tulisan, fan art, nyanyi, update status, curcol rempong bahkan sampai meet up sesama fans-apapun itu untuk mengungkapkan kecintaan mereka akan pasangan itu. Orang tuanya. Sarada merasa sangat beruntung. Mereka hanya perlu menambahkan hastag _ **#HappySSFD**_ plus tahun terjadinya.

Dia mendadak ingin ikutan, ingin eksis dan ingin mengungkapkan jika Sarada mencintai mereka. Tapi bagaimana, apakah ia menggambar? oh no! gambar tangannya melesat jauh dari kata hancur. Sarada mendadak pundung.

"Huft..." Ia mendesah dramatis. Sepenuhnya bingung dengan rencananya.

"Sarada, kau tidak turun?" Suara Chouchou mengintrupsi, gadis itu tetap asyik mengunyah cemilannya.

Busnya berhenti. Sarada mengangguk pada Chouchou dan segera beranjak turun. Mengucapkan hallo pada satpam dan melepaskan sepatu, ponselnya masih berada pada genggaman.

Bagaimana sekarang?

Apa yang akan Sarada lakukan untuk mengikuti hari spesial ini? waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, deadlinenya hanya dua hari dan itu berarti... tidak akan lama lagi.

Ia kembali membuang napas berat, Sarada membuka pintu. "Tadaim-" mulutnya terbuka, ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja. Gadis kecil itu tersentak. Pipinya merona merah.

Sebuah ide terlintas dengan nistanya, ia segera berbalik. Memilih untuk bersembunyi. Dan-

 _Ckreek!_

Sarada berhasil mengabadikan momen dimana kedua orang tuanya tengah bercumbu mesra di atas sofa. Saling berciuman Terlampau bersemangat, bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sakura melilitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sang ayah sementara pria itu terus menekan tubuh sang istri. Memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, bahkan suara desahan wanita itu masih membumbung.

Sarada terkikik, ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu belakang.

 _ **SaraUchi**_ _menambahkan foto baru;_

 _ **5 jam lalu**_

 _Sepertinya aku akan mendapat adik baru :*_

 _ **#HappySSFD2018**_

 _ **Foto;**_ _SasuSaku yang lagi anu anu (?)_

 _ **5,656 suka, 708 komentar.**_

 _ **Sebut saja mawar**_ _berkomentar_ _ **:**_ _Demi Apa! Ditunggu kabar terpanasnya plus Uchiha-Uchiha kecil lainnya~~_ _ **#HappySSFD2018 . 1 suka. balas**_

 _ **Mikotoqueen**_ _berkomentar_ _ **:**_ _Akhirnya akan ada cucu baru,_ _ **Itachipyon**_ _kamu kapan nyusul?._ _ **2 menit yang lalu. 4 suka. 1 balasan**_

 _ **Itachipyon**_ _membalas_ _ **:**_ _Nasib bujangan kok gini banget ya._ _ **6 suka. 1 menit yang lalu.**_

Gadis kecil itu menyeringai, sudah lima jam berlalu dan postingannya mendapat banyak respon, ia terus terkikik ketika membaca rentetan komentar fans di luar sana.

Untuk SasuSaku _Fanday_ berikutnya, Sarada ingin kembali merayakannya. Mungkin-mempublikasikan foto uhukcalonuhuk adiknya nanti.

Setengah jam berikutnya dia tertidur.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, Sakura melangkah masuk dan menarik selimut hangatnya-membenarkan posisinya. Dia mendesah berat, gadis kecilnya melupakan makan malam.

"Happy SasuSaku Fanday, mom."

Alis merah mudanya mengkerut, Sarada mengigau. Cukup besar hingga sampai pada telinganya.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk mencari informasi apa itu SasuSaku _Fanday_ suatu saat nanti.

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Oke, saya lagi gesrek hahaa**_

 _ **Yang namanya nongol di fanfic ini, sory ya aku seret begitu aja.. abisnya gemes gak ada ide trus yang ini mengalir dengan nistahnya hahaha**_

 _ **Mak Ria, JB, si Hila.. sory btw / aku copas status kalian, bahkan fanspage official BTC juga :')**_

 _ **Happy SSFD 2018 :***_


End file.
